Użytkownik:Sobek220/98 5
W wymiarze jednorożców. 10 stycznia 2017 Yunko razem z Sobkiem jechali przez 8 godzin z niewielkimi przerwami w limuzynie. Oczywiście wszystko leciało na auto-pilocie bo Yunko nie chce się prowadzić. Yunko: Eh....(ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek: Leń. -_- Yunko: Mógłbyś popatrzeć na członków KRM? (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek popatrzył się z tyłu na śpiącą Wenus, oko Zephyra, laskę Karima a także muszkę Gorille Dobrodusznego. Sobek: A co z tym co gada archaizmami? (òᗝó) Yunko zrobiła się smutna. Yunko: Niestety zginął. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: Jak myślisz? Gdzie uciekł Kula? (óᗜò) Nagle limuzyna zmieniła się w zwykły samochód. Sobek i Yunko: CO DO. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Samochod zmienił się w Malucha. Sobek: Co się dzieje?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Yunko: MNIE TO MÓWISZ?! (⇀ᗝ↼) Maluch zmienił się w zaprzęg konny. Sobek załapał o co chodzi. Konie zniknęły. Został sam zaprzęg. Sobek i Yunko przestali jechać. Zeszli z zaprzęgu. Sobek uważnie popatrzył się na zaprzęg. Zaprzęg zmienił się w toczki. Yunko: Może po prostu użyje swojej mocy do....(^ᗜ^) Sobek przerwał Yunko. Sobek: Nie możesz. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Yunko: Co? Czemu? (óᗝò) Sobek: Chyba wiem co się własnie stało. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Toczki zmieniły się w brązowy kryształ. Nagle kryształ przestał się świeci, pękł i rozleciał się na drobne kawałeczki. Wiatr je rozdmuchał.. '''Marika postanowiła użyć mocy wody ale to nic nie dawało ponieważ jej moc z jakiegoś powodu nie wytwarzała specjalnych "składników" potrzebnych do wytworzenia mocy.''' '''Jego lewa ręka nie może odrosnąć bo język Oponeczka z jakiegoś powodu nie chce zregenerować jego ramię.''' Yunko: Nie mów mi......(⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Taaaaa......(ꗞᗝꗞ) MAGIA POWOLI ZANIKA! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Yunko: Ciekawe, czemu? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek popatrzył się na KRM leżących na drodze. Yunko: Cóż......przynajmniej te latarnie dadzą nam światło do- (^ᗜ^) Latarnie zmieniły się w kryształy i pękły. Yunko: ......drogi? (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Czy wszystko tu jest zrobione z kryształów?! (>ᗝ<) Yunko: Nie ważne. Sobek, zabierz Wenus a ja wezmę pozostałych. (óᗜò) Sobek wziął Wenus na plecy. W lesie Na drzewach zwisały toksyczne nietoperze. Sobek i Yunko dostali się do głównej bramy. Yunko: Co do. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Główna brama była już otwarta a strażników nie było. Yunko i Sobek popatrzyli się na siebie z przerażeniem. Sobek: Fajnie wrócić do starych czasów, co nie? (⍜ᗜ⍜) W dalszej części lasu Sobek: Teraz powinny być te leśne murzyny. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Nie ma mowy aby się nie poja- Sobek zauważył że na trawie leżą same kryształy. Sobek: Oh! No dajcie spokój! (>ᗝ<) Jezioro Bora Sobek i Yunko dotarli do Ducha. Sobek: To własnie tu dostałem swoją moc! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Yunko: Wspomnienia, wspomnieniami. Gdzie jest ten Duch? (óᗝò) Pojawił się Duch. Duch: Witajcie! Co was tu sprowadza? (ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko: Przybyliśmy dostać się do świątyni wiecznej młodości! (òᗝó) Sobek: Ej, to jest jakaś- Yunko: To nie jest to co myślisz. "Świątynia Wiecznej Młodości" (ŚWM) nie oznacza wieczną młodość tylko uzdrawianie chorych! (óᗜò) Sobek: Szkoda. -_- Duch: Niech się stanie jak chcesz..(ᴗᗝᴗ) Duch wybuchł. ................... Sobek: CO SIĘ WŁASNIE STAŁO?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Na miejscu Ducha wytworzyły się ukryte schody. Yunko zabrała Sobka i poszła z nim w dol. Ukryte przejście się zamknęło. W świątyni Sobek zauważył wszędzie pomniki Gimbiego. Sobek: No....widzę że KRM jest bardzo sławne. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Yunko: To jedyna policja we wszystkich 10 wymiarach więc....(^ᗜ^) Sobek zauważył 5 komór. Sobek: Czy to jest to co myślę, że jest? (óᗝò) Yunko: Ja tam nie wiem o czym myślisz, ale to jest sala regeneracyjna. Jeśli włożymy te ciała KRM do tych komór i zamkniemy ich na 100 dni, odzyskają swoją dawną formę. Zephyr będzie potrzebował jedynie 75 dni, bo przetrwało jego oko - najważniejsza część ciała. (òᗜó) Komora Sajtano natomiast działa wadliwie więc ma ma małe szanse na przeżycie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Ok......no to wsadźmy ich tam! (óᗜò) Sobek otworzył cztery komory i do jednej wsadził Wenus, do drugiej oko Zephyra, do trzeciej muszkę Dobrodusznego a do czwartej laskę Karima. Sobek zamknął komory. Komory się szczelnie zamknęły. Sobek: Co teraz? (óᗜò) Yunko: Teraz ty stój i patrz na rurę z której będzie wyciekał bonum. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: A co to jest? (óᗝò) Yunko: Bonum to taka substancja z której wydobywa się też między innymi twoja moc światła. Po prostu dobra moc! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko: Także stój na czatach! (óᗜò) Sobek został a Yunko podbiegła do jakiegoś wielkiego zaworu i dźwigni. Yunko poruszyła dźwignią w drugą stronę. Właśnie wspomniana rura pojawiła się i skierowała się do wielkich rur prowadzących do komór. Bonum (dobra moc) ma za zadanie uleczyć KRM w komorach. Taka regeneracja nazywa się "kąpielą pokrzyw". Sobek: Czy oni nie utoną? (⍜_⍜) Yunko: Nie mają płuc! (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Wenus ma. (>ᗜ<) Yunko podeszła do zaworu. Yunko przekręciła zawór. Z rury zaczęło się coś wydobywać. Sobek: Mamo, własnie wypływa! (^ᗜ^) Yunko: (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Tylko że ten bonum jest jakieś.......... ..............czarne? (óᗝò) Yunko zmieniła postawę. Yunko: NIE! NIE! NIE! TO NIE JEST BONUM! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Yunko natychmiastowo przekręciła zawór. Rura została zamknięta. Yunko podeszła do Sobka i popatrzyła się razem z nim na rurę. Yunko: Musimy sprawdzić studnie! (òᗝó) W dalszej części Sobek podszedł z Yunko do wspomnianej studni. Yunko ją otworzyła. . W studni ciekła czarna maź. Yunko: Jest źle! (òᗝó) Sobek: No i..........co teraz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Yunko: Eh.....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: Zostawiamy KRM. (ó_ò) Sobek: Co? Czemu?! (⍜_⍜) Yunko się histerycznie zaśmiała. Yunko: Chyba będziemy musieli poradzić sobie sami. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Yunko poszła. Sobek się rozglądnął i poszedł za Yunko. Sobek: Czy jest jeszcze coś co trzeba zrobić? (óᗝò) Yunko: Nie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: ............ Sobek: Na pewno? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Yunko: Nie. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Yunko znalazła jakąś sofę i się na niej położyła. Sobek: Co robisz? (óᗝò) Yunko: Odpoczywam. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek: A co z KRM? (òᗝó) Yunko: Zostaw ich. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Czemu? (òᗝó) Yunko: Widzisz synku.........czasami jest tak, że nawet na najmniej niebezpiecznej wojnie możesz stracić przyjaciół......i coś o tym wiem. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek: No i? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Yunko: Nic. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Chcesz ich tak po prostu zostawić? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Yunko zasnęła. Sobek: Leń. -_- CDN